


Unannounced Guest

by The_Marauders_Oath



Series: The Clown & The "Call Girl" [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Taron aka "Call Girl" invites over her best friend Mavis, as the two enjoy much needed bonding time until the Joker drops by unannounced. Neither mind, it's Taron's boss, & also new friend.She takes him a bit too serious much to Mavis' surprise.





	Unannounced Guest

**Author's Note:**

> All parts of this series are just random tidbits from Taron's & Joker's relationship together, & it's development.

It was a typical day for Taron, her best friend Mavis was visiting since it had been awhile since they spent bonding time together. Taron had been busy following around Joker & his men for their nearly nightly escapades, it left her tired & not wanting to do much. But Mavis didn't complain, she was busy nurturing a budding romance with some barista at a coffee shop she went to each morning, & work had taken up the rest of her time. Luckily Mavis wasn't exhausted & had a day off, she merrily came to visit Taron; bringing Taron her favorite cookies.

Now both young women stood in the kitchen, munching on cookies as they watched a uninvited- but  _not_ unwelcomed guest join them for the day. It was the Joker, his face paint streaky more so usual to where it gave both women a glimpse of the fair skin beneath the muddy make-up. He didn't say a word as he had entered Taron's apartment, in fact he utterly ignored both of them & made his way down the small hall leading to Taron's bedroom. Seconds later emerging in a clean set of the same thing he walked in.

They watched him reenter the livingroom, glancing around as he made his way over to a small side table behind the couch. He rummaged through the drawer for a moment before revealing a small handgun, he nonchalantly put on Taron's coffee table as he sat down on the couch. His gazed focused intently on the weapon as his brows seemed to furrow in deep thought. Mavis looked at her with concern in her green eyes.

"There's no need to worry. He's just thinking." She said around an oreo cookie. Taron moved to grabbed another two from the package, & leaned back against the counter.

Mavis cocked a brow, "He's thinking with a gun sitting on the table... That doesn't remotely seem odd to you?" She inquired, eyes shifting back to watch the unmoving clown. Taron enjoyed how she didn't even mentioned being more concerned because of the fact that he was also the Joker, most feared villain in Gotham. Taron was still surprised Mavis hadn't freaked about who her new boss was.

"Nah, he's done it countless times before." The information didn't seem to ease Mavis' mind, "He usually pulls out that gun when he's thinking about killing a certain thorn in his side or not." Taron explained, noticing Mavis' shoulders relax a bit.

She cocked her head curiously, "Does he ever yah know, put it back in the drawer?" Mavis questioned.

Taron shook her head, "Nope. He usually leaves with it & comes back a couple hours later with a pleased look on his face." She replied. "He's hardly one for mercy." Taron added, voice muffled as she stuffed another cookie in her mouth. Mavis' eyes widened, she understood it was the Joker but the information still surprised her.

"So, you're with him til the end eh?" Mavis asked, looking to her friend with general wonder. Taron swallowed her food, eyes meeting Joker's as he looked over at them blankly. She was able to see the curiosity behind his indifferent eyes, she'd been around him too often not to pick up on these things.

"I'm with him. For better or for worse." Taron replied with ease, voice not wavering in the slightest. Her conviction was a bit unnerving to her best friend, she'd never known her to take things seriously.

"It's probably for worse," Mavis stated with certainty in her tone. She didn't mean to offended & Taron completely understood that.

She smiled brightly at her, neither noticing Joker walking towards them, "I knew that from the moment I met him." Taron said, gasping when a gloved hand rested on her hip. The touch was gentle & she felt the hand apply a bit of pressure, moving her to the side. The new room allowed the Joker to slip by her to the fridge, Mavis looked to her with a smug smile as Taron blushed.

"Ooooo," Mavis said teasingly. Taron swatted at her, both girls freezing as the clown turned towards them. Brown eyes looked over them both, Mavis shrank back & Taron rolled her eyes, lightly pushing at his chest.

"Stop scaring my best friend." Taron told him with no real heat to her voice. He snorted at her & slipped out their way with a drink in his hand, she glared at him playfully as he exited her kitchen. She turned to Mavis, "He's harmless."

Mavis snorted, "You mean harmless like a freaking lion?" Taron laughed softly & lightly shoved her, making Mavis chuckle. Mavis glanced at the clock sitting on the kitchen counter, "I should be going, it's five & Uriel wants to make dinner together." Taron smiled at her friend's sudden heart eyes at the mentioning of her man.

To see Mavis happily in a relationship made her heart swell. She would have to meet this Uriel one day soon, give him the run down on how he was to treat her best friend. But at the same time Taron was a bit sad, she hadn't ever really dated anyone; previous potential partners always wanted one part of a committed relationship, & not the rest. Taron sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mavis asked immediately, picking up on the change in Taron.

She shook it off, "Nothing, just a bit exhausted from work." Taron lied lamely. Green eyes narrowed & scanned over her face, she knew Mavis wanted to question her further but decided not to pester & pry.

"If you say so... Anyways, I should be heading home." Mavis said, grabbing her purse & wrapping her arms around Taron, embracing her tightly. "We have to do this again sometime. Sooner rather than later."

"Course!" Taron replied excitedly as she led Mavis to the front door, waving bye to her as she walked down the hall & out the building. She closed the door, leaning against it as she found the Joker standing extremely close to her. Taron blinked up at him & his unreadable eyes as they glanced over her, lips in a thin line & face relaxed.

"She's gone now." He stated lowly, eyes momentarily on the door before returning to Taron's confused expression.

"Yea, what of it?" She asked as he moved to head towards the living room where he unceremoniously fell back onto the couch, kicking his legs up to take up the entire piece of furniture. "You waited for her to leave so you could- could _relax._ " Taron said incredulously, "You're unbelievable." She threw her hands up exaggeratedly.

Joker watched her as she slunk over to the small cobalt blue recliner that was besides the couch, turned at an angle to get a good view of the TV. He remained quiet as his brown eyes looked over his "call girl", lingering on certain parts of her most guys' eyes wouldn't for more than a millisecond; her large eyes, slightly upturned nose, & her large glasses that framed her entire face. Joker questioned constantly why she had agreed to work for him, & why she was so loyal to him.

"What'cha looking at boss? Got something on my face?" Taron asked, peering over a book she had read ten or so times already.

"Why do you follow me?" He questioned bluntly, "Why did you pledge your loyalty to me so easily?" Joker added, eyes burning into hers. He had a knack for telling when people lied to him, not thar Taron would lie to him about something so simple.

"I follow you because you're lively. Something to spice up my not so bland life even further, & I gave you my loyalty because you gave me yours." Taron stated as she returned to her book, using a fingwr to flick to the next page.

"My loyalty?" Joker asked, sitting up to move closer to her. Taron noticed his hand from her peripheral clench, in all honesty she was prepared for the hand to shoot out & grab her wrist or neck. He'd never laid a hand on her negatively, but he was the Joker, she wouldn't put it past him; she was still one of his henchmen at the end of the day & she'd seen what he did to them for their insubordination. She would know, she'd patch them up afterwards.

"Indeed." She closed the book & tossed it blindly on the coffee table, "You continued to call upon me when you needed my services. I thought you would've found someone better, I assumed I was a one time call considering you could have any _licensed_ doctor put you back together better than I could. When you began to become a regular, I dropped the prices even though you would've paid whatever number I spouted out." Taron said.

"You left an impression." Joker explained vaguely, eyeing the eighteen year old closely as she seemed pleased with the answer. Her lips quirking upwards at the revelation. "Anyways, we have another job tomorrow. A heist." He said laying back down on the couch.

"What's the place?" Taron asked sitting up straighter. She was always interested in what Joker's grand scheme was every time, the man never ceased to amaze her.

"Bruce Wayne's bank." He replied curtly, smiling widely.

"The new one built on fifth & eighth street?" She asked a bit shocked at how daring this heist was. It opened a week ago & it was crawling with security guards that were loaded to the teeth, the bank was made mostly for the other wealthy people of Gotham. It was maximum security, she looked worried, unsure if even they would be able to pull it off. "Uh, you sure about this boss?"

He glared it her, he didn't like to be underestimated. Taron knew this but the blow to them if they were caught would be too great, however the pay out if they did manage to succeed would be worth it.

"I'm not trying to put yah down, but it's kinda risky." She spoke truthfully, dark brown eyes holding his. "I'm down to go through with it, but I won't be of much help. I'll more or less be a liability." Taron added, noticing the way Joker's gaze seemed to lessen in anger.

"You'll be staying in the car." He calmly said. "Jason will be there to provide you any assistance as well as protection. It'll be during the day so you'll both be able to see someone coming." Her heart skipped a beat, she'd never accompanied them on a day time heist. The only day things she tagged along on were exchanges with clients or the occasional beating of an unreliable person.

"Then you're down one man when you begin the heist, you'll need all your men with you. Every one counts." Taron pointed out, "I'll be fine in the car by myself. You & your guys go in, & do your thing." She reached over & lightly patted his shoulder. "You can spend the night if yah want, I'll be in my room reading." Taron stood, groaning as her joints popped, & Joker watched her disappear down the hall & into her room.

Joker settled down on the comfy sofa, feeling his body become heavy with sleep. He hadn't had a good amount of sleep for some time now, he couldn't recall the last time he'd even really slept. He decided he could trust Taron enough not to kill him in his sleep, he gave in to his body's need, & allowed himself to be succumbed by darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome!


End file.
